winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Alfea Fairies
In addition to the Winx, there are dozens of other students attending Alfea. Major Alfea Students Amaryl She wears a yellow fairy outfit and has pink wings. She is the only Alfea student other than the Winx who has a known power as she shouted " Star Power!" She is from the planet Cosmosia and has power over starlight and all celestial things. She has a bit of an attitude and sometimes comical. She also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or cannot hold grudges for long. Amaryl may have a friendly relationship with Mirta and Lucy, as she can be seen with them at Musa's concert and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. Stella and her did not get along very well in the first two seasons. Amaryl had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes, but was stopped by Professor Palladium. At the end of the third season Stella and Amaryl have put aside their conflict maybe because of Mirta's friendship and are waiting together for the Winx to show up. She is a very good friend. Francine She has chest length brown hair with neatly brushed bangs above her eyes and wears a light turquoise fairy outfit is the fastest flyer among the Alfea fairies. Her casual outfit is light blue. Francine is a character of many names. Her power is water. Francis She wears a harlequin fairy outfit and is a Fairy of Laughter. She is also Aisha's roommate. She is first seen sleeping in their room, cuddling Piff. She is friendly, but definitely has an attitude: she insults Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in the 19th episode of Season Two, during Tecna's phase of hating Timmy (depending on the version, for not making the first move, or for not shooting the Trix and letting them take the Codex piece at Red Fountain). Galatea She is a fairy with light blond hair as well as the Princess of Melody and has music/sound based powers. She has a cream-coloured fairy outfit with darker cream-coloured wings shaped like treble clefs with gold trimming. The witches force her to take them to Alfea's spell chamber so they can steal its spells. Icy breaks Galatea's wings when she tries to escape. When Galatea tries to save the books in the chamber from a fire that Darcy starts, she is overcome by smoke. Musa saves her and earns her Enchantix. Luna She is a fairy with short green hair who attends the same classes as the Winx Club members. Mirta She is a kind hybrid fairy/witch who stands out quite prominently from the other witches of Cloud Tower. Her sweet and shy nature makes her a target of ridicule and scorn there, except for her roommate and childhood friend Lucy. Mirta doesn't think the fairies are bad, and even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion, but she pays a heavy price for interfering in the Trix's business and is turned into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it affectionately, trying several times to turn her back into the girl she once was. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Each time The Winx Club go to Cloud Tower, Mirta goes with them as a guide. She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season (however, although she also features in the next episode, she does transforms into Winx form; this has disappointed some fans and it is also unknown if she had her Charmix). In the movie, Mirta is featured three times: When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Aisha are graduated, she cheers them; When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she takes down one of her monsters and also when the teachers, pixies and fairies restore Alfea after the battle. Nova Nova is a fairy with bright orange hair from Solaria and an acquaintance of Stella. When all the other Winx girls are in Andros, she is the one that gives Stella all the latest news about Solaria. She has powers of sunlight. Ortensia She wears glasses and an orange shirt, and in her fairy form keeps her glasses and wears a muffin cap, and a pink tank top and dark pink skirt. She was noted as complaining about the prom in the last few episodes of Season 1. She has the power of music like Musa. Priscilla She is a red-haired background fairy who is most seen with Luna and Katy. She wears a dark-green fairy outfit with leaf-shaped wings. She flies very fast and has power over Trees. She is from the realm of Cumulus. She has power of wind and air in the 4Kids version. Krystal She's a lavender-hair fairy as well as princess of Linphea and has healing power. She's Helia's childhood friend, and is also a freshman student at Alfea in Season 5. Flora begins to think that Helia has feelings for her, however Krystal told her that they just friends. Evie She and her friends, Carol and Lori, are deployed to go with the Winx on an international trip around the world to find Eldora's diary. Evie along with her other two friends are transformed into frogs by the Trix. Darcy transforms the Trix into the three girls. Evie is replaced by Icy. Lori She and her friends, Carol and Evie, are deployed to go with the Winx on an international trip around the world to find Eldora's diary. Lori along with her other two friends are transformed into frogs by the Trix. Darcy transforms the Trix into the three girls. Lori is replaced by Darcy. Carol She and her friends, Evie and Lori, are deployed to go with the Winx on an international trip around the world to find Eldora's diary. Carol along with her other two friends are transformed into frogs by the Trix. Darcy transforms the Trix into the three girls. Carol is replaced by Stormy. Lesser Known Alfea Fairies Ahisa Ahisa is a fairy that has dark blue hair. She is feisty, fun, pretty , full of energy, and very optimistic. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as she, Amy, and Mirta have been seen together in one episode in Season Two. She is the guardian of love and possesses love-based attacks. Her element color is pink and according to her fairy form she has powers over love. Alice She is an elegant-looking fairy with long, wavy, dark hair. She has a V-necked cyan fairy outfit with middle blue parts and indigo cape like part on her dress. She is Jared's love interest at the end of the second season. She has ice powers, but on the good side. Her element colour is red. Anastacia Her brown hair comes to her shoulders, she wears a high neck shirt and red skirt her fairy outfit is known. She is in the simulator class with the Winx. She wears a shirt similar to ember but it is blue and has a light turquoise pendent. She also wears lavender shorts and long yellow boots. Her wings are shaped like Tecna's and purple. Her name is of Greek origin and means "Resurection" Eleanor Eleanor is a fairy long blue hair with bangs. Her Enchantix is shown and she wears a turquoise dress as her fairy outfit. Khadija Kadija is a fairy with waist-length brown hair. Her fairy outfit is red with green sequence, and her daily outfit consists of a yellow top, jeans and a blue necklace. Her wings are similar in color as Stella's. She is the Fairy of Rhythm. Kaie Kaie has short, curly red hair. She has been seen in her fairy form. Her fairy outfit is a navy blue dress her ruffles on her fairy outfit are aqua blue. Her wings are turquoise and shaped like Flora's. Katy Katy is a fairy who is seen in all episodes throughout the series. She wears a blue tank top and leggings with a pink scarf. Her fairy outfit is a yellow dress with a sash. Karina Karina has chin-length brownish red hair. Her fairy outfit is pink, as is her daily outfit, which consists of a maroon and pink sweater and a dark skirt. She is from the same realm as Flora, Linphea, but another city. Her element color is green. Kimmy Kimmy is a blond fairy who keeps her hair in a bun at the back of her head. She has a purple-fairy outfit with a corset-like top and blue boots with some pink parts. It can be assumed that she, Ahisa and Mirta are friends, as they have been seen together in two episodes in Season Two, in which she started and in all the others since. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. Her calm behavior makes people believe she is a princess. Kylie Kylie is a strawberry fairy with short bangs and a rather skimpy pink fairy outfit. Her power is sunlight like Stella but her element color is blue. Lavigne Lavigne is a blond fairy who is often seen wearing a green t-shirt. Lavigne's fairy outfit consists of a lavender midriff top and dark purple shorts with elevator shoes and wings like Bloom's. She complains about the pop quiz in the episode "Honor Above All." Her powers are the powers of protection. Her name is of French origin and means vineyard; wine. Lolina Lolina is a fairy with black hair. Her daily outfit consists of a striped green and white shirt and a miniskirt. She was a contestant in "Miss Magix," but second runner up. Green gravity-defying rings surround her fairy outfit. Her element color is green and her power is electricity. Lin Poo Lin Poo is a minor fairy with bright pink hair. Her hair is curled in to buns on the sides of her head. She sometimes is seen at Cloud Tower. She wears a yellow t-shirt and pink gym shorts as her daily outfit, but nothing is known about her fairy outfit. She might be a Cloud Tower witch transferred to Alfea like Mirta. Miky Miky is a blue haired fairy. Her hair is very wavy and she wears an orange fairy outfit and same wing shape as Musa's. She is a friend of Alice and Rosemary. Sandra Sandra has long blond hair with some of it in a pigtail. She wears a green shirt and orange pants. Her name is of Greek origin and means "Protector of Mankind" or "Defender of Mankind". Selene Selene is a fairy with bright blue hair. She wears a blue and orange tank top as part of her normal outfit. Her fairy outfit is black even though she was in all seasons. Her wings are turquoise like Bloom's. Her name is of Greek origin and means "moon". Silicya Silicya is a fairy with carrot colored hair. Her fairy form outfit is gold with navy blue accents and she has the power of silicon. Her powers are also of glass and sunlight. Her hair is tied into a bun and her wings are pink. Marzia She is a fairy with short dark blue hair. She also debuts in the Winx Club Comics in Issue 30 as one of Jordan's girlfriends initially named "Priscilla." Her original name is of Italian origin and means "of Mars, the god of war; warlike." Clarice She is elegant-looking her fairy outfit is blue and has lavender wings. Trista She is a fairy with an Indian's appearance and long purple, dark orchid hair. She's Alice and Clarice's roommate. Her name is of Latin origin and means "sorrowful". Alice She is a wavy orange hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and held by a blue scrunchie. She has a side hair partition and has bangs which come in front of her eyes. She wears a blue, light blue, and pink top with squares cut out of the end of the shirt and sleeves with pink dress pants. Her name appears in the Winx Club Comic. She is also referred to as Isabel one comic earlier as one of Jordan's girlfriends. Game-Exclusive Alfea Fairies Celise She is a fairy with short blond hair. She wears an orange jumpsuit and blue top. She wears black shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Mileya She is a fairy with short red hair. She wears a pink and dark pink top and black skirt with pink lines. She wears white socks and pink shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Seresa She is a fairy with short red hair. She wears a dark purple top with light blue lines and light blue skirt with pink lines. She wears blue shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Looma She is a fairy with brown hair kept in a bun with a few braids in the front. She is seen wearing a pink corset-type jacket atop a pink midriff shirt with long sleeves along with a blue gem necklace. She wears long black pants with pink fabric flaring out the end of them. She wears beige sneakers. She appears in Winx PC Game only Wirena She is a fairy with short black hair. She wears a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She wears brown shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Kiloru She is a fairy with black hair tied in a bun with a blue ribbon. She wears a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She wears black shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Ralan She is a fairy with long blond hair. She wears a white tank top with orange lines and orange pants. She wears orange platform shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only Sirusa She is a fairy with long brown hair. She wears a black necklace, white tank top with yellow lines, a light green skirt, and orange shoes. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Clessia She is a fairy with red hair tied in a bun with a yellow ribbon. She wears a yellow necklace and dress with yellow high heels. She appears in Winx PC Game only. Gallery Amaryl.png|Amaryl ~Francine~.gif|Francine Francis.png|Francis ~Galatea~.gif|Galatea Mirta.png|Mirta Nova.png|Nova Priscilla.png|Priscilla ~Kadija~.jpg|Kadija Katy.png|Katy ~Lolina~.jpg|Lolina ~Silicya~.png|Silicya Ahisa's Wing.png|Ahisa Karina's Wing.png|Karina Ortensia-Pia Card.jpg|Ortensia cards 6baacacb120ef3403262f54fdd955e4b.image.83x120.jpg|Francine fairy card 8420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.image.83x120.jpg|Francine's civilian card 9420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.jpg|Priscilla fairy card a6c9b52d8a18012e4d430336129bd264.image.83x120.jpg|Priscilla civilian card 8-537.jpg|Ahisa fairy card 8-538.jpg|Ahisa civilian card Alice Card.jpg|Alice's cards 09f8dc9fafe2ee8cc9a551eebf7f78e9.image.83x120.jpg|Anastacia cf98dc712a7e600a04d2dc1139d3d498.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija fairy card d82c4b5a927c3dd30c5f1a1036521c28.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija civilian card 1904b833783a01dc7c3009df4be8fea2.image.83x120.jpg|Kaie card f2892bca4b20b5672a93d73fae3574aa.image.83x120.jpg|Katy fairy card cb686b10eda067cb38efc1c4f7d0dfd1.image.83x120.jpg|Katy civilian card Karina Card.jpg|Karina cards Kimmy Card.jpg|Kimmy cards Kylie Card.jpg|Kylie cards Lavigne Card.jpg|Lavigne's cards 8-560.jpg|Lolina fairy card 8-561.jpg|Lolina civilian card 8-559.jpg|Lin Poo card Miky Card.jpg|Miky cards 8-568.jpg|Sandra's card 8-570.jpg|Sylica's fairy card 8-571.jpg|Silicya civilian outfit ~Unnamed Fairy Ballet Teacher~.jpg ~Nova Reading~.jpg|Nova ~Nova Civilian~.jpg|Nova 3.png|Marzia - the blue hair girl and Trista - the purple hair girl Clairesse.png|Clarice 8-569.jpg|Selene's card 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg|An unnamed blue haired girl, Musa, Tecna, and Selene 1x24-RandomFairies.jpg|Silicya, Lavigne, Kadija, Priscilla and Kylie in Magic Winx form 1x24-OtherFairies1.jpg|Lavigne, Anastacia?, and Selene 1x26-AlfeaFairies.jpg|From Left to Right: Oleana, Flora, Amaryl, Francine, Kylie, Kadija, Lavigne, Amaryl (again), Priscilla, Oleana (again), Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Stella,and Lavigne(again) 1x26-KateBack.jpg|Kate's back tty.PNG|Lavigne's Winx form the-new-winx-club.png|(Front Row, From Left to Right) Marzia, Clarice, and Emma. (Back Row) Other Fairy and Trista new-alfea-fairies k.png|(Left to Right) Marzia, Emma and Clarice in The Secret of The Lost Kingdom 1x02-studentsarriveatalfea.jpg|(From Left to Right) Random Fairy, Kaie, Sandra, Lin Poo Miky4.png|Miky Miky5.png|Miky Miky7.png|Miky Lolina3.png Minor_fairies_1.jpg Minor_fairies_2.jpg Francine's Spell.png Miky.PNG|Miky Krystal.jpg|Krystal AlfeaRoxyMirtaAmarylKrystal.png S5E03.2.jpg|Khadija, Amaryl, Lavigne, Francis, Ortensia, Karina and Mirta (from left to right) Fairies 7x24.png Fairies 7x24 2.png Fairies 7x24 3.png Fairies 7x24 6.png Fairies 7x24 7.png Fairies 7x24 8.png Fairies 7x24 10.png IMG_2930.JPG IMG_2931.JPG IMG_2932.JPG IMG_2933.JPG IMG_2934.JPG IMG_2935.JPG IMG_2936.JPG IMG_2937.JPG IMG_2938.JPG IMG_2939.JPG IMG_2940.JPG IMG_2941.JPG IMG_2942.JPG IMG_2943.JPG IMG_2944.JPG IMG_2945.JPG IMG_2946.JPG IMG_2947.JPG IMG_2948.JPG IMG_2949.JPG IMG_2950.JPG IMG_2951.JPG Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Comics